


This Spot Of Light

by honeybreadbutterfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, RIP Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybreadbutterfly/pseuds/honeybreadbutterfly
Summary: after Allison died and Lydia screamed her name and cried on Stiles’ shoulder, he wakes up and finds out what happened and comforts Lydia





	

Lydia’s vision centered around the light at the end of the tunnel. Scott was hurrying in front of her. Lydia was followed by Stiles. She couldn’t put a finger on it then, but she had this feeling in her chest, that something horrible was about to happen. And the uncertainty, as to what that was going to be, killed her with fear. She heard Stiles grunting behind her. His breathing was hitched.

“Lydia.. Lydia.” She heard Stiles breathe out.

She stopped in her tracks immediately and turned around. Stiles was leaning against the wall, close to collapse. He isn’t going to die. It’s not him, she kept telling herself. With shaking hands she tried to steady him, but he slumped to the ground, his breathing barely audible. Lydia watched Scott running away in the distance.

“Stay with me Stiles.” Lydia whispered fearful.

The pain in her chest grew. She could feel a scream building up in her throat. She looked to Stiles again, feeling his pulse. He had one, but it was weak.

“Don’t you dare die.” She said to him, knowing that he probably wasn’t able to hear her anymore.

The urge to scream built up so fast, she was barely able to hold it back now. She looked to Stiles again, her face strained with concentration, fear and pain. And with a sudden heap of pressure in her chest, she gave in and screamed. She screamed a name, but it wasn’t Stiles’.

“ALLISON!”

The sound was ear splintering. It was powerful enough to break glass, even bones. But in this very moment it only broke her heart. Her thoughts began to spin at an overwhelming speed. She tried to deny it, tried to find an explanation for it, but the taste of death in her mouth was too present. Darkness had settled in every cell of her body, making it impossible for Lydia to ignore the obvious.

If it was instinct or emotional connection she didn’t know, but she clung to Stiles for comfort as though her life depended on it. And maybe it did. She cried into his unconscious form, feeling this blackness spread inside her like a disease. She had killed her. It was her fault. Lydia heard voices all around her, taunting her, mocking her. Everything started to spin. Darkness consumed her as everything else slipped away. Stiles and the narrow corridor vanished. The noise in her head grew deafeningly loud. She was about to scream once more, but then she saw a spot of light and heard somebody whisper her name and suddenly everything was silent again.

“Lydia?”

It seemed like a distant whisper that grew louder with every time it was repeated. At the fifth time she heard it right in her ear. Felt Stiles’ warm breath tickle her skin. She took a sharp intake of breath and opened her eyes again. Suddenly she was leaning against him again, slumped on the dirty ground of the narrow dark corridor.

“What happened, Lydia?” Stiles asked with such honest concern in his voice, Lydia had to live through the entire horror of realization again.

Tears started to trickle down her cheeks again, wetting Stiles’ shirt. He could feel her entire body shaking. He pressed her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her petite form. She felt so fragile, so frail in his big arms.

“You can tell me.” Stiles whispered, still tightly embracing the broken girl.

Lydia knew that he was weak as well, could hear his exhaustion is his voice, but she couldn’t be strong right now.

“Allison.” She breathed out, her voice breaking halfway through.

Stiles was convinced it was the most heartbreaking thing he had every heard. Without any further explanation he knew what must have happened. Sadness welled up in him too, but he knew that Lydia needed him now. He couldn’t break, mustn’t. He tightened the embrace even more, now sure that it was impossible for them to get any closer to each other.

“It’s okay.” Stiles continued to whisper in Lydia’s ear.

Time didn’t matter, didn’t even exist at this point. They just sat there, hunched together on the floor, trying to somehow endure the pain that rained down on them like acid.

“It’s my fault.” Lydia said then, her voice so small and broken, Stiles was sure he had never seen her this way.

He gently pushed her away from his chest and looked into her puffy, watery, yet infinitely beautiful green eyes. He could see her pain so purely behind those glittering orbs, it almost felt as though he was looking into her very soul. Something in her eyes that had previously been dancing and hot and alive, now seemed immovable and cold and dead.

It broke him to see her like that, but if breaking him, meant healing her in the process, he didn’t care.

“No, no, no, no, no, Lydia. Listen to me. It is not your fault.” Stiles swore, never breaking eye contact.

“It is not your fault.” He repeated over and over, until he saw something flicker in her eyes that convinced him, that she finally believed him.

There was this unyielding honesty and certainty in his eyes, that made her believe him. She didn’t trust herself, but she trusted him. She cried once more, burying her face in his neck, feeling for the slightest of moments safe.

It was an odd scene to watch. Two teenagers, innocent to their core, objected to such pain, broken down in this alleyway, both aware that without the other, neither would probably make it through the night. But there they were, leaning against this bare, dirty wall, cold wind creeping under their shirts sending shivers down their spine, somehow alive.

No one went looking for them. Scott and Isaac left with Argent and Kira and her mother left too, the chaos being too present for anyone to notice that Stiles and Lydia were missing.

The two sat in the alleyway for hours, even though they didn’t really know how much time had really passed, because apart from pain, there was nothing else they felt. Stiles kept stroking Lydia’s hair, trying to be the strong one, for her sake. And Lydia kept crying until somewhen she stopped. She simply stopped, knowing that it was the last tear she would shed on Allison’s behalf. Not sure why, but she knew.

Lydia gently drew out of the embrace. She looked at Stiles whose eyes radiated such exhaustion and whose sad smile was so full of pain, that she wished she could free him from his suffering.

“Let’s go home.” Lydia said then, her voice all croaky and silent because she hadn’t used it in hours.

Lydia helped Stiles stand up and they supported each other, as they walked out of the alleyway, leaving all the dirt and cold and darkness behind.

Lydia didn’t ever go back to this place. In her mind it was marked with such pain and terror that she tried not thinking about it best she could. But something else had happened in that alleyway that night. Something Lydia didn’t admit to herself nor anybody else. But the spot of light, that she had seen, as the darkness was about to consume her, this spot of light had been Stiles.

His love.

Stiles had saved her.


End file.
